gtfbfandomcom_de-20200214-history
E3 2017 Blog
DISCLAIMER Obwohl ich mich noch nicht für einen Finalen Namen entschlossen habe, ist mein Favorit "Die 3 Ws zur E3". Wegen den 3 W-Fragen, die der Blog beantworten soll. Ganz wichtig: Mich vor dem Bearbeiten unbedingt nach erlaubnis fragen. Dieser Blog ist weit davon entfernt, fertig zu sein, also zerreist ihn bitte nicht gleich <3 Die 3 Ws zur E3 thumb|250px Ach ja, die Electronic Entertainment Expo (besser bekannt als E3), schon seit vielen Jahren ist sie der jährliche Höhepunkt in Sachen Gaming. Der Punkt, an dem alle namhaften Hersteller (außer Nintendo) zusammen kommen, um ihre neusten Errungenschaften im Bereich der interaktiven Unterhaltung kund zu tun. Und was für eine E3 das dieses Jahr wieder wird, viele wichtige Spielankündigungen, der Reveal einer brandneuen Konsole, die wieder einmal die Videospielwelt revolutionieren will und gleich zwei Überraschungen von Bethesda. Was kann man mehr wollen (außer dass Nintendo mal endlich wieder eine PK abhält)? Wie schon im Titel angedeutet soll dieser Blogtext hier die wichtigsten Fragen, die zufälligerweise alle mit „W“ beginnen, in kürze beantworten. Was wird vorgestellt? Wie immer ist mal wieder alles dabei, was das Spieleherz begehrt. Von Neuankündigungen großer Entwicklerstudios bis zu kleinen Indiespielen, von neuen Spielekonsolen bis zu einer eigenen PK einzig und allein für PC-Spiele, von guten bis schlechten Spielen. Dabei hält jeder Teilnehmer seine ganz eigene PK ab.... Sony Die letzten Monate waren gefüllt mit PS4 Slim, PS4 Pro und PSVR. Es ist also nur logisch, dass Sony bei der E3 eher auf die Spiele setzt. Darunter finden sich vermutlich auch gleich Spiele wie das von Hideo Kojima entwickelte Death Stranding oder auch der zweite Part von dem Erfolgsspiel The Last of Us. Darüber hinaus wird wohl auch der zweite Teil des Weltraum MMOs Destiny näher beleuchtet und ein neuer God of War Teil wird auch erwartet. Außerdem werden wahrscheinlich auch mehr Infos zu Call Of Duty WWII gezeigt. Microsoft Schon im Vorfeld hatte der Redmonder Konzern gesagt, man volle auf der E3 den Spielen mehr Platz lassen. Gerüchteweise soll es sich dabei unter anderem um Red Dead Redemption 2 handeln, der lang erwartete Nachfolger von Rockstar Games' Westernepos. Schon als bestätigt ansehen kann man jedoch einen neuen Teil der Forza Motorsport Reihe, beziehungsweise dem vor einiger Zeit angekündigten dritten Ableger des Franchise neben Forza Motorsport und Forza Horizon. Gänzlich ohne Hardware wird die PK jedoch nicht auskommen, da MS schon seit längerem kleinere Informationshappen zur neuen Xbox (Projektname „Project Scorpio“) herausgabt wird es auf der E3 vermutlich einen vollständigen Reveal der „Premiumkonsole“ geben. Bethesda Zum dritten mal lädt Besthesda zur eigenen PK auf der E3 ein und anders als bei anderen Entwicklern wurde hier schon mal durch ein auf Twitter veröffentlichtes Foto subtil auf die Themen angedeutet. Bei besagten Bild handelt es sich um einen Großen Rummelplatz mit diversen Attraktionen die allesamt auf „Attraktionen“ bei der PK hinweisen, unter anderem Fallout (eine Vorstellung Fallout 4 VR ist schon bestätigt), Dishonored 2, The Elder Scrolls (Vermutlich der Skyrim Port für die Nintendo Switch und/oder eine neue Erweiterung für TES Online), Doom, Quake (vermutlich Quake Champions) und Prey bzw. Prey 2. Aber Moment, zwei Areale auf dem Bild befinden sich noch im Bau.... Was uns da wohl erwartet? Nintendo Nintendo wird bedauerlicherweise auch dieses Jahr keine E3 PK im klassischen Sinne abhalten, stattdessen gibt es wieder die gewohnte Nintendo Direct und Nintendo Treehouse Streams. Dabei würde sich eine PK auf der E3 besser anbieten als je zuvor, wenn man sich vor Augen führt wie wichtig es gerade ist, die Switch mit neuen Spielen zu versorgen. Unter den bisher angekündigten Spielen sind Xenoblade 2, ein neues Fire Emblem oder auch Super Mario Odyssey, das Ende des Jahres erscheinen soll. Mit Infos zu diesen Spielen kann man im Nintendo Direct zur E3 rechnen. EA Play Ja, eigentlich gehört die EA Play nicht zur E3 aber das ignorieren wir einfach mal, da etwas sehr wichtiges ansteht: Ein neues Need For Speed, mit dem EA nach dem nicht ganz so tollen Need For Speed (wieder einmal) versucht, die traditionsreiche Reihe neu zu starten, ob ihnen das gelingt ist fraglich, da wieder einmal der hauseigene Entwickler Ghost Games (also die, die schon für Rivals und Need for Speed verantwortlich waren) dafür zuständig ist. Auch gerechnet wird mit Star Wars: Battelfront 2 und nebenbei gibt’s die übliche Dosis an Sportspielen für alle, die das interessiert.... Ubisoft Hier hält sich das Gerücht um ein Assassin's Creed, das in Ägypten spielt, mal sehen was daraus wird. Ansonsten kann man den Ubisoft Standardkram erwarten: Ein neues Far Cry, ein neues Watch Dogs oder auch etwas neues von unserem alten Freund Tom Clancy.... Hoffen wir darauf, dass Ubisoft sich die PK nicht wie letztes Jahr mit einer peinlichen Tanzeinlage ruiniert. PC Gaming Show Da so eine Spielmesse Geld kostet bietet es sich an, eine eigene PK nur für die Werbekunden zu machen und diese PK heißt dann PC Gaming Show, weil es auf den anderen PKs auch nur Konsolen spiele zu sehen gibt.... Naja, egal. Jedenfalls wird dieses mal der Hauptfokus auf VR und E-Sport gelegt. Spannend. Wann findet das Ganze statt? Als erstes gibt’s die PK von EA auf ihrer ganz eignen Version der E3, die am 10. Juni um 21 Uhr deutscher Zeit anfängt. Mit der richtigen E3 geht es dann am Tag drauf los, den Anfang macht hier Microsoft, die traditionell eigentlich am Montag an der Reihe sind dieses Jahr jedoch auf den Sonntag umgezogen sind, Anfang ist hier 23 Uhr und wer an diesem Sonntag etwas länger aufbleiben möchte, für den öffnet gegen 3:30 Uhr das „Bethesdaland“ seine Pforten. Am frühen Abend des Montags gegen 19 Uhr findet die PC Gaming Show statt und das Schlusslicht bildet Sony, deren PK um 3 Uhr auf die Nacht zum Dienstag abgehalten wird Wo kann man sich das Ganze ansehen? Live wird das ganze auf Twitch auf den Kanälen der jeweiligen Entwicklern übertragen * PK = Pressekonferenz